Being the Kazekage
by gaaraslover143
Summary: a smut/lemon about Gaara.


I straddled his waist, stroking my fingers through his hair as he slept. Ever since he became Kazekage of the Sunagakure, he didn't have time for me anymore. Eat breakfast, work, come home, shower, eat, sleep, and repeat. God! I haven't touched him in months and it's killing me. I'm always aching for him, but he's too tired. He tries, but I see it in his eyes.

I act like it doesn't bother me so I don't worry him. He's a leader, a Kazekage, I can't do that to him. It will only add on to the stress he has.

"Tashi…" He spoke in his sleepy voice, which was incredibly sexy.

I looked at him, raising my eyebrow. "Yes Gaara?"

"You're making that face again, I'm tired of acting like I don't see it." He stared into my eyes, arms snaking around my waist.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I looked away, playing with the end of my gown.

He sighed, grabbing my face to make me look at him, "Don't lie to me, Tashi."

I bit my lip in nervousness, "It's nothing I can't handle Gaara."

He flipped us over, hovering over me with an irritated look in his eyes, "You know I hate it when you do that! Just tell me what the hell it is Tashi!"

"I said it's nothing!" I screamed out, pushing him away and running off.

He yelled for me to come back, only to make me run faster.

I snuck back into the house, tiptoeing to our room. I looked around to see if he was around, when I noticed he wasn't I jumped onto the bed and let out a sigh of relief.

I know, my actions were childish and I should've just told him. It would only lead to him and I feeling guilty or a full blown argument. Either way it went, I still wouldn't be able to see him as much as I wanted to.

"Tashi." He growled out, hovering over me in seconds, my hands pinned above my head, "What was that earlier? Why did you run off?"

"I- Gaara, I just miss you! You're never here!" I yelled, closing my eyes and clenching my fists. "I wish you were with me more, I don't even remember the last time you told me you loved me." I whispered out, holding back tears.

"Tashi…" He looked at me with a somber expression, "You know I love you, I always will."

I nodded my head, wrapping my legs around him. He inched his arms around my waist, picking me up and kissing my lips. I gripped his shoulders, kissing him back passionately. Our tongues tangled together as we fought for dominance, which of course he won. I whined in his mouth, punching his shoulder when he chuckled at me.

"I love you so much, Tashi." He kissed my lips once more, traveling down to my neck.

He sucked on the soft skin, a moan erupting from my lips. His hands gripped my ass, a gasp leaving my mouth. He squeezed himself between my thick thighs, pulling my dress off of me hastily. My hands dove to his clothes, pulling them off to see his glorious body. My hands caressed his toned chest, lust bubbling in her eyes.

He pulled her on top of him, sliding her down on his member slowly. She moaned out, gripping his shoulders while she grinded on him. His groans mixed with mine as he gripped my waist, moving me faster.

"N-No Gaara, let me do this." I stuttered out, holding his hands above his head and bounced at a slow pace. 'This is what you get for making me wait so long for this."

My breath hitched as he thrusted his hips into me, our bodies slamming together. I slapped his chest with my free hand, quickening my speed. It wasn't enough for Gaara though, he wanted more. He broke out of my grasp on his hands, grabbing me and slamming me down on his member. I let out a scream of pleasure, head thrashing backwards as I rode him. Sweat dribbled down our faces, bed rocking to our wild movements.

The positions switched and I was now under him, legs on his shoulders while he plunged into my wet core.

"Ga-aara! You feel so good inside of me!" I screamed out, clenching around his cock.

He groaned, thrusting faster as my moans increased, "You're so tight Tashi!"

His hands clenched her thighs, his shaft hitting my spot each time he dove into me.

"Fuck! Right there, please don't stop!" My hips started to buck, throwing myself down on him.

He could feel her climax rising, at the peak of her limit. He pulled out quickly, smirking as he heard her whine in dissatisfaction. He rubbed the tip up and down her folds sensually, taking his time burying his cock inside of her. Her back arched when he filled her, hands gripping his biceps.

My breath hitched, face contorted into pleasure. "Gaara, please stop teasing me like this!"

"Tell me what you want, Tashi." He growled into her, pulling himself out of her warm, wet, delicious cave.

"I want you, Gaara!" I whispered out breathlessly as he had thrusted back into her. "I want you to fuck me until I'm numb with pleasure, Gaara."

His eyes grew dark with lust, happy with the words she spoke. He leaned down, snatching her lips in a rough kiss that was sure to bruise her lips. His movements were erratic as he beated himself into her, his hands gripping her hips.

I grinded into him, my screams of pleasure bouncing off the walls. He lifted me halfway off the bed, giving him the perfect angle to pounce into me rough and deep.

"I-I'm going to-" I screamed out but couldn't finish as my orgasm came and I shook violently from the strong pleasure.

He watched as I writhed under him, his pounding still the same. I whimpered out his name when a another orgasm came, arching my back. He growled, going as deep as he could before he seeds shot into me. He his body slumped onto mine, wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled, running my fingers through his hair, "Don't think because we had sex it's going to make up for everything."

"I know, love. I'm going to start making time for us, starting now." He smirked, flipping me over on all fours.

Oh God, I love this man. I guess he really is going to fuck me until I'm numb. As long as he's with me though, it doesn't matter.


End file.
